


Damn cookies

by dinosAreCute



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt hot. Like cookies baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn cookies

 

Vision was cutting small pieces of a chocolate bar when Wanda entered the kitchen. She wore a cap, and placed a bag – not an ecobag, Vision noticed –on the table.

 

"Pietro asked to put raisins on the cookies"- she spoke, taking her cap off. Judging by her face, Wanda, unlike her brother, hated the fruit.

Vision gave her a grin - "Alright. I have some on the oven. They’re almost completely baked" – he spoke with her, but his eyes were on the chocolate he chopped. 

"You’re taking this cooking thing very serious" – he heard Wanda say, and didn’t know if that was a compliment or a complaint.

"I... have enjoyed domestic activities"

Wanda grinned - "It’s charming on you" - she told him, and started poking at the melted chocolate on the pan over the table with a spoon.

“It’s not hot” – Vision informed – “You can try it, if you’d like” – he encouraged.

And then Wanda took a bit of the melted chocolate on the spoon, and a bit from the spoon on her finger, and rubbed it on Vision’s mouth, getting his skin dirty, with the most innocent of grins.

He looked at her pretending to be incredulous -"Wanda!" - and she laughed, standing on her tiptoes to catch his lips on a kiss, making sure to taste the chocolate.

"I really like chocolate" - she spoke, grinning in another kiss.

 When Vision put his hands full of flour on her waist, getting her black shirt white, it was her turn to fake shock - "Vision!"- and he laughed.

"Revenge is sweet" - and Wanda laughed along, dragging him closer by his sleeves.

 "You’re really naughty" - she kissed him.

 

They kissed, and kissed, and it was as if they were the cookies in the oven. It felt hot. Very hot. So much so, that Wanda only noticed they weren’t in the kitchen anymore, when she felt the couch behind her. Then she dragged Vision closer by the apron, to lay on it, over her.

Their height difference made it fun, almost funny, Wanda thought. She lay her back on the couch, with her legs stretched between Vision’s knees. She felt hot. Really hot. Even hotter when she felt Vision’s mouth on her neck.

Wanda let out a moan in a smirk - "Viz..." -but his lips left too soon.

"The cookies" - Vision phased though Wanda and through the couch, rushing to the kitchen. 

Wanda couldn’t help a grin. Damn cookies!

 

Later that night, when Tony asked what had happened to the cookies - that looked a lot like coals - Vision would be nothing but sincere -"I was distracted for only a minute"

And Tony would glare at Wanda, who would pretend not to notice it.

 

 


End file.
